


no hesitation, what are we waiting for?

by scoutshonour



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutshonour/pseuds/scoutshonour
Summary: "Well, I can't say no to pretty please, can I, honey?" Riley almost doesn't believe it, until Maya takes her hand like it's the most natural thing to do and stands up in front of her.or: dancing in Riley's living room leads to a development in their friendship





	no hesitation, what are we waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> title from "talk too much" by coin
> 
> my last Rilaya one-shot was depressing, so here's something random and gooey

"Dance with me."

It's said impulsively. She doesn't realize the words have slipped from her lips until they're out there and Maya's giving her this look -  _as if,_ her expression and snort read - and slumping further back into her couch, her arms staunchly crossed over her chest. "Are you high?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Come here to find out." She winks, and no, she's not high or intoxicated, but she feels light. She's with her  _favourite_ person in the world, nay, the galaxy: her best friend, her other half, her soulmate. Riley's long since accepted that  _this_ is one-sided, that Maya loves her as a friend, plain and simple, and that she may not be her soulmate, but Maya is definitely hers. After the fourth boy of the year, some lanky brunette whose name Riley can't remember, she had to accept that she was bound to be head-over-heels for her best friend for the rest of her life. Cliched, she knows, but she's just thankful to still have Maya.

It's a Friday night, and no one's home. Her parents are out on a date and her brother's sleeping over at a friend's house, so she'd invited Maya, stolen a few bottles of alcohol - they're only  _slightly_ tipsy - and fucked around for a few hours. They'd just finished watching a movie, some stupid rom-com that made Riley's stomach twist, two best friends falling in love because of  _course._ But hey, she'd had Maya's hand on her knee, so that's something, right?

"You look stupid." 

She's erratically swaying over the faint music playing from her phone, some old Taylor Swift song that still goes very hard, thank you very much. "Stupidly hot, more like it. Come on, you know you want to join me." 

"Oh, but I don't, though. I'd much rather prefer watching you do ... whatever that is." 

Riley stops and locks her eyes on Maya. "What if I say please? Will you join me then?" She extends her hand, doing her best puppy-dog look.

"Nope," Maya says, popping the p. She sounds amused.

"What if I say  _pretty_ please?" She's always been stubborn, and Riley's always been up for the challenge, fully prepared to badger her throughout the rest of the night if she has to. She wants to dance with her best friend, goddammit-even if it'll make her heart want to leap out of her chest, even if Maya's smile is equal parts warm and painful, even if it's just another reminder of what she can't have. Even with all of that, she still wants it. 

A blush creeps up Maya's neck and a small, indecipherable smile spreads on her lips. "Well, I can't say no to pretty please, can I, honey?" Riley almost doesn't believe it, until Maya takes her hand like it's the most natural thing to do and stands up in front of her.

"Color me surprised. It usually takes you at  _least_ ten pretty please's to get you to even consider getting on your feet," she says, regaining a steady breath as she takes Maya's other hand. To a bystander, it'd seem awkward, uncomfortable, but they find a steady rhythm, imitating a slow dance with their hands interlaced and by swaying back and forth. The song changes, a Florence and The Machine song that Riley forgets the name of, her and her memory, but it's one she knows all the words of.

Maya shrugs, giving Riley an easy spin. "I guess I just give in easy for you. You're not an easy person to say no to."  There's another smile dancing on her lips, so infectious that Riley smiles back.  

"See, you're having a good time. You  _like_ dancing with me." 

"I never said I didn't. Of course I do."

And - oh,  _oh,_ what can she say to that? So she says exactly nothing, just pulls her close with shaking fingers, her head perfectly fitting in the crook of Maya's shoulder. It feels right. It always feels right with her, easy, uncomplicated, light; Maya just  _gets_ her. Riley doesn't have to try, she just  _is,_ and that's always more than enough for Maya. She never doubts herself with her, is just as in love with herself as she is with Maya whenever she's with her, and that's why she's pretty sure it's love.

What else could explain the somersaults her heart's doing right now?

"I'm surprised you haven't stepped on my toes yet," Maya teases with a grin. 

"Shut up," Riley laughs, twirling Maya around before bringing her right back. "The night's still young."

Maya clears her throat, averting Riley's gaze. Riley notices it a milli-second later, her eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"Peaches? What's wrong?"

"I'm not seeing Jonah anymore," she announces, the words rapidly shooting out of her mouth as her voice noticeably cracks. Number seven. He was a football player, pretty tall. They'd been going out for a few weeks, nothing out of the ordinary, but usually Maya's nonchalant about her break-ups. Unbothered. She seems upset this time around.

Riley frowns, and would stop swaying if Maya didn't continue. She reaches out to hold Maya's cheek like it's the most natural thing to do, and it is. "I'm sorry." 

"No, I'm - I mean I'm okay. I'm just so over it, you know? Boys. I keep dating one after the other, and...and it's like I'm trying to fill some void, and it's not working, you know?"

Riley rapidly nods, even though she doesn't. "Yeah?"

"I'm just done!" She exclaims, and they both move back and forth together in sync, symbolic to everything else in their lives. "Honestly, all I really need in life is you," Maya says thoughtfully, and Riley wants to soak in the words. She opens her mouth and looks like she wants to say something else, but hastily shuts it. 

Riley shakily smiles, and she thinks of the ring on her finger. "You and me against the world, right?"

" _Damn_ right."

Maya looks at her, and Riley can see galaxies, something soft and bright and absolutely lovely resonating in those bright blue eyes of her. She's looking at her like - like Riley's the entire freaking  _world,_ and impulse pulls at her. They're not really dancing anymore, not that they ever were, and it feels so intimate, so close. 

"Have you ever been in love?"

Before Maya can reply, Riley continues, "I think I have. Lucas, I wasn't - I wasn't  _in_ love with him, but I loved him. A lot." He was a good boyfriend, they made a nice pair, but it lacked any electricity, and they'd mutually called it off last year, their sophomore year. They're still friends now, perhaps they were always meant to be just friends, and she can't imagine her life without him. "I didn't really get the difference. Not until I  _fell_ in love."

"You're - you're in love?" Maya asks breathlessly, and her eyes are suddenly much wider. Riley vaguely wonders if her heart is beating as fast as hers is. 

"Yeah," she says firmly, surprised that her voice doesn't break. One of her hands shifts to Maya's back, and she's not sure if she's pulling Maya forward or if she's moving herself.

But regardless, the space between them is closing. 

"Are you?"

"I think so," Maya says, her voice steadier. 

"Problem is," Riley trails on, not having any idea where this bravery is coming from, "I don't know if they feel the same way. You know?" 

She nods, licking her lips, and reaches out to tangle her fingers in Riley's hair. "Well, what're you gonna do about it?" It's an invitation.

Riley swallows any doubts she has about this, follows her impulses, and grabs Maya's face. She kisses her very gently, shutting her eyes, and oh boy, it's a hell of a kiss. It starts slow, until caution is thrown to the wind when Riley loops an arm around Maya's neck to bring her closer. Then they're both just _gone,_ all teeth and bite. Maya grins against her lips, pressing up against her, bracing her up against the kitchen counter. She feels warm, very warm, were Maya's hands always this warm? Her hands ruck up Riley's shirt enough for her to rest them on bare skin, and  _god,_ she wants them to move higher...

Riley's fingers wander to Maya's soft hair, combing her fingers dazedly. 

"Mmf, if you want my shirt off you can just  _ask_..." 

Maya laughs. They've broken apart, but Maya's still leaning against Riley, and she looks like she has no intentions of moving which - good. "Feels like I've been waiting forever for this."

"I know what you mean. Are you - I mean, do you want -"

"You? Absolutely," Maya answers quickly, eliminating any uncertainties or doubts she had. 

Riley laughs. "You're cute." She drifts her arms to Maya's waist and they fall back to a comfortable rhythm. "So all those boys?"

"-Me desperately trying to get over you. And failing. Obviously." Then she's sneakily smirking and Riley's already blushing. "Why? Did they make you jealous?"

"Shut up and dance with me," she says in lieu of an answer, which means yes. 

She doesn't really know where they go from here, but it doesn't matter right now. There's always tomorrow to talk and classify  _this_ and to actually have a date and do girlfriend things, as though they haven't been doing that their entire lives, and figure it out together.

Right now, all that matters is that Riley Matthews is dancing with Maya Hart, and that they've got each other.

**Author's Note:**

> in my mind, these two ended up together in GMW. 
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated!


End file.
